For better or worse
by pannynnap
Summary: After Chaos was defeated Serena and Darien finally had time for friends, marriage and children. A normal life as it seems. Or not?


_Hi everyone. This is my first fanfiction. Please be aware that english isn´t my native language._

_This is a Sailor Moon fanfiction with all contents (charakters, transformation etc. Crystal Tokio hasn´t happend yet.) I don´t own Sailor Moon._

Chapter 1 - A familys evening

„Well, baby girl." Serena said throughing the last kleenex in the bin. „All nice and clean."

ChibiChibi giggled and put her little hands up in the air. She was lying on the bed where Serena had just changed her diaper.

"Momma", a girls voice shouted through the house. "Momma, I´m home."

The door shut with a big bang which made ChibiChibi put on a scared face. Before she could start to cry Serena put her up on her shoulder. "Oh, don´t cry, my baby girl. It´s your sister."

She gave Chibi a kiss on her forehead. "I bet she´ll come running into this room any second." Serena turned her head to the door and only a second later is swung open and her five years old daughter flu in her arms.

"Momma," Chibiusa gave her a hug. "I´m home." She grinned at her and placed a kiss on her mothers cheek.

"Well, Small Lady, I can see that. So tell me, how was school today?"

"Good." Chibiusa placed another kiss on ChibiChibis cheek, which made the toddler laugh and grab her sisters hair. Chibiusa pulled it out of the little fingers. "I finally finished my sunflower picture. It´s downstairs." She stood up. "Come on, mom. I´ll show you."

She pulled her mother by her hand. And led them to the stairs.

"Slowly Chibiusa, no running on the stairs."

"I know, mom."

Serena laughed knowing patients wasn´t her daughters best characteristic.

Downstairs in the kitchen Chibiusa pulled a picture of sunflowers out of her schoolbag and showed it to her mother.

After saying that it was a really wonderful painting Serena placed both girl in the living room, where they could play while she started dinner preparation.

Her husband would be home soon.

Serena looked up through the kitchen window, when there was a car pulling in the parking lot in front of the house.

"Girls," she shouted. "Your Daddy is home."

Two girly screams came out of the living room. She heard some toys dropping to the ground. Just a second after one little pink haircolored girl rushed through the kitchen to the front door.

The toddler tried to keep up with her sister by crawling after her.

`She looks like a turtle.`Serena giggled.

Then she turned to the door when a tall man with dark hair and blue eyes came in carrying Chibiusa on one hip and holding his coat and bag at the free hand.

"Well, that´s a great way to come home," he said laughing. "Hello, Small Lady."

He gave his daughter a kiss on her hair before he placed her down.

Then he looked at his baby daughter who was now sitting in the middle of the kitchen, holding her arms up to him.

Darien dropped his stuff, bent down and picked up Chibichibi.

The little girl looked at him and placed a wet kiss on his chin. Darien laughed.

"Hello, little princess." He tried to give her a kiss, but her little hands went up and covered his mouth. He opened it and suck one tiny finger in.

Chibichibi giggled and pulled it out. She started laughing, when her father snapped at her finger trying to bite it.

"All right, everyone," Serena said placing the last bowl at the table. "Chibiusa, please go and wash your hands so we can eat."

Chibiusa ran to the bathroom.

Serena looked from her running daughter to her husband.

He smiled at her and after nearly six years of marriage, her heart still started racing.

She watched her husband stepping forward to her side. Still holding Chibichibi at one hip he placed the other arm around his wife´s waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Hello Serenity," he said with a dark voice.

"My prince," Serena leaned against him.

Darien´s hand left her hip to touch her chin and pulling it up, so she had to face him. With a smile on her face Serena locked her eyes with the man she loved for almost thousand years. Slowly his head lowered and their lips met in a soft kiss. For a second they were just the prince and the princess until little fingers found their way between their lips.

Both adults laughed and looked at the toddler who couldn´t stop saying the first words she learned: "Mama". She smiled her big baby smile which showed two little teeth at the bottom.

"Mommy, daddy," Chibiusa came back in the kitchen. "No kissing. I´m hungry." She sat down at her seat.

"You heard our daughter, princess", Darien struck her lips softly with his thumb, fading away the wet left on it, before placing Chibichibi in her baby seat across Chibiusas place.

Then he sat down on the chair next to his oldest daughter.

While Darien put the food on everyones plates, Serena tied a bib around Chibichibis neck to protect her clothes.

She sat down across her husband next to the toddler and started mashing the food so her baby could swallow it. Chibichibi watched with outpulling lips at her sister who had already started to eat. She let out a high scream and hit her child´s spoon on the table.

"Oh mom, hurry up," Chibiusa said, covering her ears with her hands.

Darien laughed. "I think someone is hungry."

"Here we go, baby girl." Serena gave her daughter the bowl and the toddler started to eat.

"Uha mom, she´s making a mess again. Look."

And like always most of the food didn´t find the way to the babymouth. It plopped down while picking up or covered all of Chibichibi´s face. But the girl didn´t seem to care. She was happy to eat all by herself.

"It´s ok, darling. She´ll need a bath anyway." She turned to her husband. "You know, that the girls are coming over tonight, right?"

He nodded while eating a peace of chicken. His wife surly knew how to cook. "Yeah, I know."

"Are you having a party?"

"Chibiusa don´t speak with your mouth full", Serena commanded.

"Sorry momma." The girl swallowed. "So are you? Can I stay up, too?"

Her father laughed. "I don´t think so. It will be past your bed time."

"But daddy, I also want to go to the party."

"It´s not a party, Small Lady." Serena wiped away some mashed potato of her babys face. The toddler made a sound that obviously said, that she didn´t like it.

"But momma. I wanna meet everybody."

"I tell you what." Serena drank a sip of water of her glass. "You switch into your Pjs and brush your teeth and than you can stay awake till your aunts get here, so you can say good night to everyone."

Chibiusa´s face lit up. "Really?" she turned to Darien "Daddy, did you here that?"

"Certainly."

"But Chibiusa, after that your dad will tuck you in without complaining, understood?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Good. Now finish your dinner."

Serena looked from her eating daughter to Darien and saw him smiling. His facial expression showed exactly what she was thinking. Their daughter sure was something else.

Dinner was over. Chibiusa was sitting in the living room watching tv, while Darien and Serena were still in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Chibichibi was sitting on her mothers lap sucking her thumb, while her mother stroke her hair.

"So this means, at the end of this week you´ll get the deal?" Serena asked about Darien´s work.

"Probably. Nothing is certain until the papers are signed. The last meeting will be on Friday."

"I´m sure you´ll get that client. I believe in you."

Darien laughed. "Sere, this isn´t war. It´s just work. But thanks anyway."

Serena giggled. And looked down on her daughter. "Well I think, you baby girl get of to bed."

She put Chibichibi on her shoulder and stood up.

Chibichibi looked at her mother and smiled.

"Well I guess I´ll better take her upstairs. It´s getting late for her. Besides the girls will be here any time soon." Darien said, got of his chair and took Chibichibi from his wife.

"Come here, little one. Bathtime."

Chibichibi started to cry. She tried to pull out of her fathers arm.

"I think someone is really tiered." he said. Amazed how much strength a little baby could have but it was hard for Darien to keep his hands tight around his daughter. Chibichibis cries started to get louder. She held her arms up to Serena, trying to reach her.

Serena stepped forward and stroke her daughters hair. "I think we better skip bath time and just get her into her pjs."

"Would be the best." Darien was still trying to get a hold of his screaming daughter. Chibichibi grabbed a hand full of her mothers hair and started to pull.

"Au, baby girl," Serena pulled of her hair. "Come on. Daddy will tuck you in."

But Chibichibi just cried louder for her mom.

Serena looked at Darien. "I´ll tuck her in. She won´t go to sleep otherwise." She took her daughter of his arms.

Darien nodded. Chibichibi was just at the age, where she wanted to be near her mother all the time. This wasn´t the first time that happened. And although his heart ached about the thought that his baby girl cared more for her mother than him, he understood because Chibiusa got through this state of development as well. Even Darien had times were he didn´t want to share his Serenity. There was something in here presence that made people crave for her.

"Now come on, princess. Mommy will bring you to bed." With this Serena went for the stairs.

Darien watched them vanish upstairs. He turned to the living room. His first born was lying on her stomach on the ground watching Snoopy.

Darien stepped over her and sat down on the couch and started to read the newspaper.

After a little while Darien looked at his watch and than to his daughter. "Small Lady, if you want to meet your aunts, you quickly go upstairs to change. They will be here soon."

"But Dad," Chibiusa whined. "Just a few more minutes."

Darien had to hide a smile. He new she would say that. She always tries. And it never worked.

"Well, you have the choice. To watch five more minutes and go strait to your bed or to change right now and get to see your aunts."

Chibiusa got up quickly and shouted while running to the stairs: "I wanna see them. I wanna see them."

Now Darien allowed himself to smile. He put the newspaper away, turned off the tv and took a deep breath as silence embraced him. The only sound came from the babyphone.

Serenas calm voice reached him while she was singing to the baby.

Darien closed his eyes and thought about what has happened during the years after Chaos was defeated.


End file.
